The Smosh Pit
by Dilly Mackey
Summary: In 1999, Ian met Anthony, and Anthony met Ian. This is their humble beginnings over the past 6 years.
1. 1999

It was about 5th period biology. 1:00 p.m. Anthony Padilla was just 11 years old, who was like any other boy. Just... different. "Okay," The teacher announced. "Partners for the biology project!" Anthony was doodling, not giving a single crap. After what seemed an eternity, the teacher said, "Anthony." Anthony looked up. "Y-yeah?" He said nervously. "Meet Ian Hecox. He will be your partner for this project." The teacher said.

A boy with a light brown bowl cut stood by the teacher, staring at the ground. Awkwardly, he shuffled past all the wooden desks and sat down next to Anthony. "Hey," Ian said, smiling. "Hi." Anthony uttered shyly. Ian plucked Anthony's pencil from him, got a piece of lined paper, and started drawing. "Hey!" Anthony protested, but looked at Ian's drawing, and laughed.

On there were pictures of gas masks, poop, flies, and trash. Ian blushed and said, "I'm not the best artist." "Are you kidding?" Anthony said, a smile on his face. "This is freaking awesome!" Ian and him both laughed. "Like Teach said, I'm Ian Hecox. You're...?" Ian asked. "Anthony Padilla." Anthony said. Ian nodded. "Anthony Padildo and Ian Hecocks," He joked. The 2 cracked up laughing. After what seemed like forever ( again ) the Teacher announced, "Hand in your projects." Ian and Anthony both walked up to his desk and handed him the drawing. "What is this?" He asked the two, staring at the 2. "Well..." Anthony began, but Ian held up his hand. "It's a drawing of all the trash in the land fill, and how you shouldn't just put it all there." The Teacher smiled and nodded. "Good job, boys. Now hurry on to 6th period." As they walked through the school halls, Anthony asked, "How did you do that?" Ian was twirling his pencil. He replied, "I'm magic." The boys both snickered, and went their seperate ways to their classes.


	2. 2003

Ian and Anthony were both in 10th grade now. As the last bell rang, cheers erupted from Math. "See you next Monday~!" Their math teacher said. Anthony walked up to Ian at his locker, and said, "Hey, can I bomb a ride with you?" Ian nodded. "Yeah! We can get some pizza, and maybe buy Halo, too. Sound good?" Anthony nodded. "Definitely."

Ian opened up his door, pizza box in one hand, and Anthony carrying "Halo". Ian's mom greeted them. "Anthony, what a suprise." She said sarcastically. "Hey, Mrs. H." Anthony said. "Don't mind me." Ian showed Anthony to his room, and they both sat on his bed. Game time.

Ian opened the box of pizza, while Anthony put in Halo. The title screen blared on the screen, and the battle began. Anthony stuffed a piece of pepperoni pizza in his mouth, getting ready to shoot. "Where ARE you?"  
Ian said, getting agitated. "In your pants." Anthony said between bites of pizza. Ian laughed. "That's a scary place."

At about 6:30, Anthony said, "Sorry dude, I gotta go." Ian nodded. "I'll drive." The 2 left the house, and got into the car. Driving in the darkness, Ian said, "That was fun." Anthony agreed. "Thanks for having me," He said," I owe it to you." Ian looked at him. "What did I do?" "You burst my emotional bubble. I have friends."


	3. 2005

It was after graduation, and things weren't going great for Anthony. He was getting bad grades. "I better call Ian," He announced, pulling out a phone. "Heyo!." Ian said. "Hi," Anthony began, "Can I come over? I have some ideas for some videos." "Sure! See ya there," Ian said. Anthony hung up, got in his car, and drove over to Ian's house.

He rang the doorbell, summer breeze blowing. Ian answered, and said, "Hi! Everything's set up." They walked through the hallway, and opened the door into Ian's room. A black video camera was propped up on a tripod, ready to shoot. They spent the afternoon making stupid lip-sync videos and having a great time. Ian got on the computer, and he announced, "Hey, a video website!" Anthony walked up. "What...?  
You...tube. Let's make an account and post stuff!"

They made an account called Smosh. Every Friday they would upload something. Tons of great videos, like Food Battles, and If _ was real. They are the 2 internet stars we know today.

The End


End file.
